Tamaki's Little Sister
by Hotaru Tora
Summary: Nobody ever knew that Tamaki Suoh had a little sister. That is until now. She's arrived at Ouran with a lot of surprises for everyone.
1. Tamaki's Twin

I entered the school she would now be going to. And honestly, I was anything but thrilled. I wasn't here by choice. And didn't want to be here… at all… not even a little bit. There was only one reason I was here. Well two reasons, and they were my mother, and brother. My twin brother to be exact.

I walked through the halls of Ouran High School. The preppy, rich school. I didn't want to be stuck there. But I needed to find my brother. So now I was stuck here. I refused to wear the uniform. So instead I wore dark jeans, a punk tee shirt that showed some of my stomach, and tattoo, some fingerless gloves, skater shoes, and assorted rings, bracelets and necklaces.

I was dressed in punk not only to spite the school system, but because it was my personal style. I wouldn't want to dress any other way. My long beach curly brown hair was in a bun, my swoop bangs hanging in my chocolate brown eyes.

I finally located my destination. I stood in front of the door. I would be starting classes on Monday since it was Friday. Today I was just there to explore. But I knew where I wanted to go. Where I'd find who I was looking for. So I just simply opened the door and went inside.

* * *

I looked around the room. No one had paid much attention to the door quietly opening and closing. Everyone was sitting around. Boys at table with many girls. I was fully aware it was a host club. I noticed 2 of the boys had noticed me. But only two. One with black hair and glasses, and the other with brown hair.

But I paid them no attention at all. I just walked over to a set of couches. The host at them was blonde. And I walked up behind the couch he was in so he didn't see me come up.

"Tama… get your butt up." I demanded with a small smirk.

I could just imagine the look on his face. Frozen up and stunned. Everyone in the room was watching us. And the girls on the couches almost looked insulted that I would speak like Tamaki with such a tone and language.

Tamaki slowly turned his head to look at me. I moved around to the side of the couches, and as I did he slowly stood up. He just stared dumbfounded.

"Cat got your tongue Tama?" I teased him with a wink.

He suddenly got teary eyed. And a couple tears rolled down his cheek. I felt kind of bad. He walked to me. He gently touched my face, as if checking to see if I were real. Tears were in his eyes.

Everyone watched curiously. No one knew what was going on. Not even the hosts. So they all watched wanting to find out who the heck I was.

Tamaki gently kissed my forehead. He then hugged me tightly. Cuddling his head up to mine. Everyone blinked a little surprised.

"I missed you Ai." He said softly.

I smiled and hugged him back. My harsh punk exterior melted away. I was just a normal person with no stereotype of rudeness attached to my being.

"I missed you too Onii-chan." I replied.

Everyone's mouths dropped open. They were all in complete shock. None of them had known that Tamaki Suoh had a twin sister.

* * *

Later, well not much later, since after I arrived they basically ended the host club. I sat at a table alone as they apologized to all the girls and had them leave early. I didn't care much, I just watched them all eating some cake given to me.

Once everyone was gone, all the hosts, except Tamaki who had gone into another room, stopped wherever they were and turned to look at me. I blinked. Now I felt a little nervous. Kind of like the 'uh oh what did I do?' kind of feeling. I looked around at them all.

"What?" I snipped in my normal rude tone.

They all turned and looked at one another. Like they were speaking in mental code. But I was sure I knew what they were thinking.

"Yes I am really Tamaki's sister…. In fact… I'm his twin sister." I stated.

They all blinked and looked at me funny. Probably because I looked nothing like Tamaki. But obviously I was his fraternal twin. The biggest hint being that I was a girl.

But before anyone could say anything, Tamaki busted in. He had a huge smile on his face. He seemed to glow more than he normally did. He came over to me and pulled me up into a hug. He then pulled me over towards the group.

I blinked and looked at all of them. They just stared at me. I felt nervous being there, they were Tamaki's friends and they were going to judge me harshly.

"Guys this is my sister Aiko!" Tamaki said brightly.

None of them said anything. But then they smiled. I blinked and looked at them all curiously, and Tamaki let me go.

They all started saying hi at once, well a lot of them. I felt alarmed and almost stumbled back. I wasn't used to people talking at me like that. But I got my foothold and got a harsh look.

"Stop!" I blurted out.

They all froze and fell silent. I let out a sigh. I hated it when people talked at me and not to me. Especially when it was bunch of people at once.

"One at a time… I want names and anything else you might want to say to me." I directed. "Starting with you."

I pointed to the one with black hair and glasses. He blinked. Surprised like everyone else to have their spoiled little rich butts ordered to do something. But then he composed himself and spoke.

"I'm Kyouya. It's nice to meet you." He said with a charming smile.

I nodded some and looked to the next person. It was a very short blonde boy. But he seemed excited to be able to talk.

"People call me Hunny! And this is Mori!" He said brightly.

I looked to the tall one with black hair next to him, that just nodded to me. I smiled a little and nodded back. I had a feeling I'd like him the most.

"We're Hikaru and Kaori!" The two orange haired twins said.

But they didn't keep they're distance, they were hung around me like monkeys when they spoke to me. I blinked and looked at their cattish smiles. These two were the trouble makers, I could just tell from their smiles. I smirked a little.

"Which is which? I have a talent for faces." I said looking at them.

"I'm Hikaru." One said. "And I'm Kaoru." The other added on.

I nodded. I planned on remembering that. But my talent for faces wasn't a lie. For some reason I could always remember somebody's face attached to their name. But I normally forgot about everything else about the person.

Tamaki had flipped at the twins for clinging and such to me. He said that they weren't allowed to touch me. Even though I could tell from their faces that they'd do it constantly now. Just to annoy my brother. I then looked at the last person in line.

"And you?" I asked curiously.

Everyone seemed to fall silent when I spoke to him. He was the girly looking one. The one with brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled softly.

"I'm Haruhi… and I'm actually a girl." She stated.

I grinned. "I thought you were to masculine to be a feminine boy."

Everybody blinked and stared at me. Even Tamaki was looking at me funny. I looked around at them all. I rolled my eyes. Only Haruhi seemed to get it.

"Have you ever been around a cross dresser? They're very girly. Like out of they're way girly. But Haruhi isn't like that at all. She's just calm and normal." I explained.

After that all of them seemed to think of the same thing. And then all reached an understanding of what I was saying. But I was a little confused at first.

"You all know a cross dresser don't you?" I asked.

They all nodded. But Haruhi looked a tad embarrassed. So I assumed it was attached to her in some way.

"Yeah my dad." She stated.

I blinked and nodded. "Well alright then."

Everyone smiled some, feeling more comfortable. But most of them really weren't sure of me. They had not been aware that Tamaki had a sister. But it's not like he was really allowed to talk about me, or our mother. Our nasty grandmother made sure of that.

Tamaki came over and hugged me. He was going to cling to me, I knew that. He always clung to me and stayed close. He was very over protective of me. But he was my older brother, so I guess he was allowed to be.


	2. Trip to the Beach

I laid asleep in my bed. Tamaki had crawled into it with me sometime during the night. As if afraid by morning I would disappear. But he was up and at it by now. He was a morning person. He came back into the room. But he wasn't alone. He seemed to have the whole host club with him.

I was still laying asleep in my bed. Not aware that everyone was there. I felt someone jump onto the bed next to me. I whined.

"Go away." I said in a whine.

"Come on Ai… we're going to the beach!" Tamaki said in his normal bubbly voice.

"Later." I mumbled.

I rolled onto my stomach, still not aware of the other's. Well not until I felt a couple more people jump onto the bed. I grumbled some.

"Did you need everyone to wake me up?" I said and sighed.

I rolled over and opened my eyes with a tired uncaring expression. Tamaki and the twins were on the bed. They all looked at me with huge grins. I sighed and sat up.

"Fine…. I'm up." I gave in.

"Yay!" Tamaki cheered.

He then grabbed the twins and pulled them and everyone else out of the room. I laughed a little and got up. I got changed, putting on my bikini, and then swimming trunks on, then a tank top. Of course everything was punk. But then again I was a punk.

I grabbed my backpack with extra clothes and other stuff in it. I then put on a cap, it was stylish and I wore it off to the side some. My hair in two braids. I rarely just wore my hair down.

* * *

I opened the door and left the room. I then headed downstairs. When I got down there I saw everyone waiting for me. I walked up and Tamaki handed me a paper bag and a to go coffee cup. I blinked.

"Blueberry muffin and hot chocolate!" He said brightly.

I laughed a little. "You know me all too well Tamaki."

I smiled and took a sip of hot chocolate. It was good and I looked at everyone.

"Alright we ready to go?" I asked simply.

They smiled and nodded. We left the mansion and got into a limo. I just drank my hot chocolate and ate my muffin on our way to the beach. Once we got there, we all got out.

* * *

It was a beautiful private beach, and we were the only one's there. I didn't mind though. I didn't want to deal with annoying fan girls. Everyone seemed excited for the beach though. Cheering and such. I walked onto the sand in my flip-flops.

It took the twins about 2 seconds to get into the water. And then about 7 more seconds before they were out and harassing other people to go swimming.

I laughed and just put down my bag and slipped out of my sandals. I then took off my tank top and caught everyone's attention. Good looks definitely ran in our family. But some of them were interested in my tattoo.

My tattoo was a barbwire outline of a heart on my hip bone, and then a black line heart beat that went completely around my waist connecting to both sides of the heart.

"When did you get that Ai?" Tamaki asked in curiosity.

I blinked and looked at him. Then down at my tattoo where he was looking.

"Oh that? Ummmm 8 months ago." I stated.

"Does Mother know?" He looked at me.

"Yeah she took me to get it." I said simply.

But suddenly I was attacked. The twins snatched me up. I screeched and they started carrying me to the water.

"Come on Ai! Let's go swimming!" They said with grins.

Tamaki threw a fit about them picking me up and carrying me off. But he was calmed down by Haruhi. I watched in curiosity.

"Are Haruhi and Tamaki a couple?" I asked the twins.

They blinked and stopped moving. They looked at Tamaki and Haruhi.

"They might as well be." Kaoru said simply.

"Yeah they act enough like one already." Hikaru added.

I blinked and then looked up at the two. "What about the other's… Kyouya, Mori and Hunny… are any of them in relationships?"

They both shook their heads. "Not that we know of." Hikaru said.

I nodded. "What about you two?"

They both blinked. They looked down at me. They seemed surprised at the question. As if they weren't used to being asked such a personal question. And maybe they weren't.

"We have each other." Kaoru said, and Hikaru confirmed with a nod.

"But you two aren't really in love with one another… like you act in the host club… right? So don't you guys want to be in a relationship?" I asked simply.

They both seemed astounded by the question. They looked at one another and turned away. They didn't want to seem to talk about it. So instead they dropped me in the water.

I hadn't expected it so I screeched a little before being immersed in water. I came back up and coughed, and stood up. The water was only about up to my waist. I looked at them both.

"You both want it… but won't tell one another… because you really care for one another. Just because you care about one another… doesn't mean you can't be with other's you know. I mean… you'll always have each other… right?" I said with a cute smile, before walking off towards the shore.

The twins stood there. They watched me walk off. They were left there to think. But that was my purpose. I guess you could say, I was a problem solver. Calm and logical. Basically I was the polar opposite of my brother. But that was alright. I walked up to Tamaki and Haruhi and smiled at them.

They blinked and looked at me curiously. And then looked at Hikaru and Kaoru standing in the water, thinking. They two got a confused look and looked at me.

"You two make a cute couple." I said with a smile, and then added. "You guys should date."

I then walked off down the beach again. Now leaving Tamaki and Haruhi to blush and think. I walked over to Kyouya, and leaned against the tree next to where he sat. He typed away on his computer.

"You like making people think don't you?" he said simply, not looking up.

"Yes, yes I do." I said with a grin, as I watched to see what would happen.


	3. Rocks and Blood

I stood there watching the people I had confused and made think. I was next to Kyouya. I looked at him. I smiled some.

"You're Tamaki's best friend… right?" I asked simply.

Kyouya blinked and looked up at me. He gave me a curious look. I hadn't meant for this one to make him think.

"Unfortunately, yes I am." He finally said with a smile.

I laughed some. "Yeah that's what I thought… my brother can be a bit of a handful."

Kyouya nodded some. He smiled and looked off at Tamaki with a thoughtful look. I looked at him curiously.

"You know… he's too likable. Even if you don't expect to… it's hard not to be his friend. But then again… he knows how to attract to people who he knows he can befriend. People… with good hearts like his." I smiled, but then spotted Mori and Hunny.

I walked off with not another word to Kyouya. He watched me curiously with a bit of thought in his eyes. But he blinked and realized she made even him think, and he chuckled some.

I got over to Mori and Hunny under a beach umbrella. Hunny was sleeping. I looked at him curiously. I then looked at Mori and smiled some.

"Hey Mori." I said softly.

"Hello." He replied in his deep voice.

I gazed at him, and then sat down next to him. He looked at me curiously. He didn't seem used to this. Some stranger who wasn't in the host club sitting next to him and talking to him. He just looked at me. I smiled some at him, and a small smile crept onto his face.

"You know… Hunny is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. You don't need to be with him all the time. You can have a life of your own. Even if he doesn't look it… he's a big boy." I said simply.

Mori's smile faded and he looked at Hunny. He nodded some in an 'I know.' Kind of way. I looked at him. This time he was making me think. He just looked at Hunny.

I suddenly got up, and he blinked and looked at me. I brushed the sand off me, and then offered him a hand.

"Come on… we're taking a walk." I said simply.

Mori stared at me. He seemed a little surprised at what I was doing, and then looked at the sleeping Hunny.

"He won't disappear or get kidnapped if you're not here. And if he gets hurt, it's his own fault. You can't baby him… or then he'll never learn real skills of life." I told him.

Mori looked at me again. Then slowly reached out and took my hand, pulling himself up. I smiled releasing his hand. Then I started walking down the beach with him. He seemed hesitant to this whole idea. But he came none the less.

* * *

But once I left, everyone else came together as a group. Even Hunny woke up and joined them, being aware of what happened.

"She… is weird." Hikaru said.

"No… she just knows how to analyze people and ask them questions that make them reevaluate their ways or life." Kaoru said.

"She even got Mori to take a walk." Hunny said.

"There's just something about her that makes it hard not to listen and like her." Haruhi said.

"It's in her genetics… being Tamaki's twin, she has to have something in common. She has a charming effect. But it's different from Tamaki's. Hers is sweeter and more mysterious. Like you never know what she's thinking when she looks at you, but you can't help but like her smile and words. Especially when she spells you out, you feel like she really knows you." Kyouya explained.

Tamaki looked around at them all. He seemed almost confused. He didn't seem to get it, but when does he get it?

"Really?" He said dumbly.

Everyone looked at him and got embarrassed exasperated looks.

* * *

Aiko and Mori were still walking. Aiko decided to climb some rocks. Mori hadn't done much talking at all, but Aiko spoke to him. But not where it was like she was just talking at him, but with him, like he replied to her.

"You know… when I was little, I loved climbing stuff. Anything that could be climbed I would try climbing it. Trees, rocks… bookshelves. Anything was possible in my mind." She said smiling and climbing on the rocks.

"It used to drive Tamaki crazy. He'd always go into a fit of worry. He's always wanted to protect me… but I've never really let him." I spoke to Mori, who nodded some.

"But I'm too free of a bird to be kept in a cage." I said with a bright smile.

I sat on the rocks. Mori was watching me. He never said anything though. He just listened and watched… and thought. He smiled some at me. I wasn't watching though, I was looking off at the ocean. After a couple minutes I got up.

"We should head back… Tamaki's probably throwing a fit because I'm gone." I said as I started coming back down.

But I put my hand on the wrong spot, and I made full contact with a sea urchin. And I screeched and pulled away. But then I fell. I tried to grab the rocks and got scraped up, but when I expected to hit rocks, I didn't. I blinked.

Mori had caught me. I looked up at him. I found myself blushing some.

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded some and looked at my arms and legs. I was bleeding pretty badly. My hand was bleeding too.

"Nothing some bandages won't fix. I'll be fine." I said simply.

He looked at me. But then carried me off, not putting me down to walk on my own. Tamaki really was going to throw a fit now. I sighed some. But Mori had saved me from even more damage. I could have gotten a broken ankle or something.

* * *

We made it back to the others. At first they didn't know why Mori was carrying me. But once we got closer they went wide-eyed and ran over.

"Aiko! What happened!" Haruhi was the first to speak.

"I fell off some rocks." I said simply.

"Oh my gosh! Call an ambulance! Call the coast guard! Call the Navy!" Tamaki was freaking out.

"Tamaki stop!" I barked.

Tamaki yelped and shut up. I sighed. I hated people being so loud around me. Kyouya had already called for a medical team.

* * *

It wasn't long for the medical team to get there. They took me into the ambulance and sit as they bandaged me up.

I had more damage than I first thought. My right hand and forearm were cut up. And then a lot of my left arm. Then little bits on my legs, and one of my feet. But it wasn't anything too alarming. I'd be fine.

I hoped down out of the ambulance when they were done. I walked back to the beach. Tamaki ran over and hugged me.

"Aiko!" He said in a teary voice.

"Ouch… arm." I said.

Tamaki blinked and released me. I laughed some. I didn't seem too much in pain, and it hadn't hurt too much.

"It's alright." I said.

Everyone looked at me. They all seemed surprised that I wasn't in a lot of pain. They all seemed like they'd be in a lot of pain if that happened. But I was fine. But I was used to getting hurt. That's what happened when you were a dare devil.


	4. Becoming Friends and Gaining Trust

We were all sitting on the beach eating lunch. But Tamaki had basically asked me every two seconds if I was alright. It was getting rather annoying. But I let him, it was my own fault. If I hadn't gone climbing then I wouldn't be hurt.

But now he wouldn't let me out of his sight. I just wanted to get away. I didn't like so much attention. So I pawned him off on Haruhi. Since I just had to wait for the twins to get one her. And that didn't take long. Then Tamaki was going to get all defensive over Haruhi.

I snuck off to where Kyouya was. He had been hanging out with everyone, but was now back to his computer. I plopped down next to him, and sighed. He looked at me and chuckled.

"He just cares about you… and worries." He stated

"Yeah I know. But you'd think he'd understand that I'm the same age as him. And that I can take care of myself." I stated.

"Well clearly you can't." He said referring to my fall.

I blinked and looked at him. I then started laughing. He blinked and looked at me funny.

"This is nothing… just a couple scraps and cuts." I said simply.

He still looked at me funny. I had been bleeding quite a lot. And I was being carried by Mori. So he wasn't so sure how it was nothing.

"I've had a total of 238 stitches in my life. 23 broken bones. 3 concussions. A lot of cuts, bruises, scraps, and nose bleeds." I stated.

He stared a little astounded at what I had just told him. He didn't know how I would pull all that off.

"I guess you can say I'm a bit of a daredevil." I said with a grin.

He blinked and then chuckled. "I guess so."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Kyouya was a good guy too. Not as loud and hyper as everyone else. So far I liked Mori, Haruhi and Kyouya the most out of the host club. Well other than Tamaki, he was my favorite by default.

I sat there as I watched the other's. Hunny was running around with his bunny. Mori was watching him from his sat under the umbrella. Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning and teasing Tamaki by using Haruhi. Haruhi just looked agitated, but she was used to it by now.

I sat there and watched. Kyouya typing away on his computer.

"I don't know why someone like you… would want to spend time with people like them. Why did you start? What were you getting out of it?" I asked looking at the others.

Kyouya had stopped typing and looked at me. But I didn't look at him. I pretended like it was no big deal.

"It started with my father wanting me to become his friend. Keep your enemies closer right? But… now it's different." He said simply, now looking at the others as well.

"Now you actually are friends. He's you best friend. I can tell. No one other than his best friend would put up with all the crap you put up with." I laughed a little.

Kyouya laughed some as well. "Yeah you're probably right."

We smiled at one another. I seemed to be gaining his trust. He was the one I had been most worried about. He was Tamaki's best friend. And he was probably very protective of him. Especially since he knew Tamaki was too trusting and gullible.

"You know… out of everyone… you're the one who scares me." I said honestly.

Kyouya blinked and looked at me. He didn't seem to understand. He had basically forgotten about his untrusting feelings towards me. I looked at him.

"I was afraid you weren't going to like or trust me." I said softly.

He blinked and nodded some. "I didn't in the beginning."

I nodded. "I know."

He smiled some. "You're not as hard core as you make yourself out to be are you?"

"When it comes to my brother and his friends… I'm a pansy." I smiled back.

He chuckled some. But then Tamaki rushed over and tackled me with a hug into the sand. I made an "humph" sound.

"Eating… sand… not… pleasant." I mumbled.

"Why'd you come over here! I was worried!" He said in his over dramatic manner.

"I wanted to talk to your best friend." I stated.

Tamaki blinked and let me sat up as he let me go. He looked at Kyouya who smiled some. Looking at me. I sat there and looked at Tamaki. Tamaki then smiled.

"Alright." He said simply.

He stood up and pulled me up as well. But then picked me up and walked off with me. I blinked and looked at Kyouya and waved with a 'I guess I'll see you later' kind of expression. He smiled and waved back.

Tamaki brought me over with Haruhi and put me down. I looked at her. She blinked and looked at Tamaki curiously.

"You two become best girl friends." He commanded and walked off.

I blinked and watched him leave with a funny look. Haruhi was giving him the same look. And then looked up at me. I looked down at her and plopped down next to her. She was reading.

"Hey, guess I'm talking to you now." I said jokingly.

"You must really care about him if you put up with all of that." She said simply.

"So must you." I stated.

She blinked and tensed some. I saw a blush on her cheeks and I smiled. I loved the idea of Tamaki having a girlfriend.

"It's ok to like him Haruhi… especially since he likes you too." I said smiling.

Haruhi looked at me. "You really think so?" She asked almost hopefully.

"He's my twin… even if I haven't seen him in a while. I know that he is very much into you." I said with a smile.

Haruhi looked at me still blushing some. But then she smiled at me. And I smiled back. It seemed Tamaki might get his wish of me and Haruhi becoming best girl friends. I knew he was watching from not far away. But I didn't mind. He was a sweet guy. And I was glad to have him for a brother.


	5. Meeting Ranka

Me and Haruhi sat for a while. We talked about random stuff and not random stuff and a combination of the two. We were actually very connected. But we were both down to earth people, who weren't used to being rich. Tamaki wasn't always a rich kid, but he had adapted. But after a while the group walked over to us. We blinked and looked at them. We hadn't noticed it was starting to get dark.

"Time to go home." Kyouya stated.

Tamaki smiled brightly at us. He seemed very pleased at how well we got along. I smiled and me and Haruhi got up. Grabbing our stuff.

"You have a nice girlfriend Tama… you have a nice taste in women." I said with a grin as I walked off.

Haruhi and Tamaki turned red. And kind of looked down or up away from one another. The other's chuckled some. The other's followed me. The one that seemed to try and catch up with me was Hunny. I looked down at him curiously. He was the only one so far I had yet to talk to.

"I'm glad you made friends with Mori. He doesn't seem to do anything without me. I like him going off by himself." Hunny said smiling brightly.

I looked at him curiously. And then I smiled. He really cared about Mori. And knew that Mori should have his own life not revolving around him. I was glad Hunny knew that. Meant I didn't need to ask any fortune cookie questions to get him to see it. I nodded some.

"Mori's a nice guy. The strong silent type. No wonder he has girls that like him." I said with a smile and shrug.

Hunny looked at me and smiled. Then retreated back with Mori. They had a nice relationship. I had found out that they were cousins. It was nice to have family. I noticed that before I came there were two sets of family in the club. And now there was three. Only Haruhi, who was an only child, and Kyouya, who had older siblings, were left.

We got to the limo and got in. Then they said that they were dropping off Haruhi first. I got excited.

"Really?! Haruhi will your dad be there? Can I meet him?" I looked at her curiously.

She had told me about her dad. And I really wanted to meet him. Especially after she said that he was a little bit like Tamaki. I looked at her and she nodded some.

"Yeah he should be home… so you can meet him." She said simply.

This seemed to make everyone else excited, since they all seemed to like her dad. Except Tamaki who seemed a little afraid of the man. But that wasn't a big worry to me. I was curious of this guy.

* * *

We soon got to Haruhi's house. Well apartment. Haruhi got out and I followed her. Everyone else got out as well. I wasn't surprised or amazed at Haruhi's house. I wasn't from a rich background. My mother was in debt which took Tamaki away, so we lived lower middle class.

I followed Haruhi up to her apartment. But I had been pulled to the back of the group by Tamaki who was nervous of Haruhi's father. Haruhi unlocked the door and everyone went in.

"I'm home! And the guys are here too." Haruhi said to the apartment.

Her dad walked in from another room and smiled at everyone. As they walked in.

"Hey guys." he said to us all.

But then he spotted me come in with Tamaki. He blinked and looked at me. He smiled brightly and pranced over and took my hands into his. He looked like a woman, just like Haruhi said.

"Why hello who might you be!?" He said brightly.

I blinked and couldn't help but smile. "Aiko… Tamaki's twins sister."

Haruhi's father blinked. He then looked at Tamaki. Who smiled nervously at him. He then looked back at me.

"You dear… are related to him?" He asked me.

I nodded. "He's my twin."

"You don't look alike. And you clearly don't act alike. Because I actually like you." He said simply.

That seemed to crush Tamaki. I smiled weakly. It seemed that Haruhi's dad liked giving him a hard time. But I had a feeling that he liked me because I was a girl as well.

I heard Haruhi sigh some. She seemed embarrassed by her father. It made me smile and giggle some. Haruhi's dad had released my hands. And they all kind of looked at me. I blushed some not meaning to catch attention.

"You just have a good relationship with your daughter." I smiled softly.

Everyone blinked some. They hadn't expected me to say that. And not so softly and full-heartedly. They just stared at me.

Then Haruhi's dad got teary eyed and hugged me tightly.

"Oh you're so kind and cute! I'm so glad my daughter has made such a nice female friend!" He said warmly.

Haruhi smiled weakly. Embarrassed again. I smiled some. I was glad that Haruhi's dad liked me. But Tamaki seemed jealous. And devastated.

"Haruhi told me about you… I actually didn't expect you to be so beautiful." I said simply as a compliment.

But it was a good choice. Haruhi's dad started swinging me while still hugging me tightly.

"Oh you're such a sweetheart!" He said brightly.

Haruhi sighed. "Let her go Dad."

He blinked and then slowly let me go. He smiled weakly at Haruhi. Very similarly to Tamaki. I smiled.

"I'm Ranka." He said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied with a smile.

We both smiled at one another, everyone else watching. They all smiled too. Except Tamaki who was still in his corner of woe. But that happened several times a day so it wasn't a big deal. He was just a drama queen. He had always been. He had also always been concerned about making other's happy. Especially me and my mom. He made it his job to bring joy to other's. And it brought joy to himself.


	6. Hosptial Trip

We didn't spend too long at Haruhi's since people wanted to head home. Ranka was really nice. A little mean to Tamaki, but that's how it was. I knew he was just being protective of Haruhi, just like Tamaki was. We finally left Haruhi's house. We dropped off everyone at their houses.

When we got home I was tired and a little sore. My cuts were probably all inflamed still. And it made my body sore. So I went to my room and laid down. But it wasn't long before Tamaki joined me. He had food.

"I brought you dinner." He said cheerfully.

I didn't really react much. I wasn't that hungry. I wouldn't admit it, but I wasn't feeling to good. But I laid there under the blankets.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you." I said in a soft sleepy tone.

He blinked and stood there. I wasn't looking at him, I was looking out of my glass doors to my balcony. Which I insisted my bed be parallel from it. I liked looking out the window at night. I heard him put down the tray with the food on it.

I felt him crawl onto the bed next to me. I knew he would quickly gather I was sick. He always knew. So I just laid there. He was behind me.

"Look at me." He said softly.

I didn't move at first. But I sighed and rolled onto my back and looked at him. He looked back at me. He had a soft serious look.

"You're sick aren't you?" He seemed almost to state more than ask.

And even before I answered he moved closer. He put his forehead against mine. I didn't get it at first, but quickly realized and laughed turning my head.

"You're such a loser." I said still laughing some.

He seemed to like the reply. He knew that there were better ways to check for a fever than that. But none that got the same reaction. He smiled some.

"Anything I can get you?" He asked softly.

I shook my head. "No thanks Tama." I replied.

He nodded some. He kissed me on the forehead. He did that a lot. We were very close, and some things didn't change from when we were kids. He was still over protective of me, he still made it his full time job to take care of me even if I didn't want or need it, and he kissed me on the head, cheeks and forehead.

He then got up and left the room, but left the food, just in case I were to start feeling better. But I didn't really care. I just rolled over and looked out the window again. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the night. I looked at the clock and it was around 3 in the morning. I really didn't feel well. I whined some. I didn't want to stay where I was.

I got up from bed. Feeling kind of dizzy. But I walked to the door. I left and walked to Tamaki's room. I opened the door, but stumbled badly into a small decorative table with a vase on it. The vase fell over and shattered, scattering the roses in them onto the floor amongst glass and water.

This made Tamaki jolt awake. Sitting up right instantly. He whipped to look at me alarmed. And went wide-eyed when he saw me. He didn't know what happened.

"S-s-sorry… T-t-" I tried to talk but couldn't form words.

I was getting really dizzy, I went to walk to Tamaki, but fell onto my knees. And blacked out.

* * *

Character Position: Kaoru

Me and Hikaru arrived at the hospital. We were in poorly put together clothes, our mother would have been disappointed. But we hadn't had much time to think about what we were putting on. We had gotten a call from Kyouya. He only told us something was wrong with Aiko and we needed to get to the hospital.

We ran through the halls. We got yelled at a couple times, but we didn't care. We finally made it to the ER where Kyouya was standing, and a depressed Tamaki was sitting and looked to be crying. Haruhi at his side seemingly trying to comfort him.

"What's going on?" Hikaru said in a rushed tone.

"We don't know yet." Kyouya stated.

Tamaki seemed to be muttering. I couldn't really understand him. But I caught a couple words like, bad, I'm, and fault. I quickly put together that Tamaki was blaming himself for this. But Haruhi replied in a low turn opposing his accusations against himself.

Finally Mori and Hunny came running up. Like the other's in less than impressive clothing. The only one who seemed to manage a decent outfit was Kyouya. Tamaki was still even in his pajamas.

* * *

We sat around for what felt like forever. And finally a doctor came out to speak with us. We were very anxious. He coughed some before speaking making us much more nervous.

"It took us a while… but we finally got her stabilized. She was in serious condition. Any longer and she would have easily died." The doctor told us.

"But she's going to be ok right?" Hikaru blurted out.

"Yes she should be fine. A couple days here and a lot of antibiotics and she'll be ok." He nodded some.

Most of us sighed in relief. Tamaki looked devastated still. He was so pale you'd expect him almost to be dead, or deathly ill. But he wasn't. Kyouya looked at the doctor.

"So she had an infection?" Kyouya asked simply.

The doctor nodded. "Several of the cuts on her were infected. They had sand and such in them." He stated.

Kyouya nodded. He seemed to have believed that had been the case. It had gone through my mind as well. I was a little startled when I heard a crackly crock come out.

"C-can I s-see her?" It had been Tamaki.

The noise was not something I would have ever expected come from him. It made me feel really badly. He seemed to be taking this really harshly. And had lost all his charm and cool. I had never seen him like that before. Not for real at least.


	7. Awake and Guilty

Character Position: Kyouya

The doctor let all of us go see Aiko. Well with some of my help that is. We all went into the room in which she was being held. She was still on the bed, hooked up to multiple machines. She looked awful actually. Which made Tamaki look even worse than before.

I knew he was blaming himself for all this. That's how he was with Aiko. He took full absolute responsibility for her, and anything that happened to her. Even though she was more than old enough to take care of herself. And most things that happened were her own fault. But he took the blame anyway.

But I had noticed another in a similar condition. Mori… he looked bad too. Even though it was a lot less noticeable, since he was always quite and kind of bleak. But I noticed his slight color change and slightly guilty face.

But I said nothing. Everyone found a chair to sit in, and did so. We even took chairs from other rooms. But I said it was alright. We all planned on staying until Aiko woke up. We were all worried about her, and Tamaki needed us here as well.

We all sat around for a while. But slowly everyone started to fall asleep. First was Hunny, and then Haruhi. And then shortly after the twins fell asleep as well. And then I even found myself getting drowsy, and I fell asleep as well.

* * *

Character Switch: Tamaki

I noticed everyone had fallen asleep. Well everyone other than Mori. He was awake. But I wasn't very surprised on that one. I couldn't even think of sleeping. I felt hollow and sick. I couldn't believe I let this happen. This should have never happened.

I was mentally kicking myself for this. If I had been a good older brother, she wouldn't be in that hospital bed. She wouldn't be hurt. She wouldn't he hooked up to all those machines. It shouldn't have happened.

I looked up at Mori. He was watching Aiko. He seemed to feel guilty as well. I knew why too. Because he had been there when she had fallen. He was probably blaming himself for not preventing it somehow, although I'm not sure he ever could have.

I carefully got up, not wanting to wake up Haruhi next to me. I wanted to go for a walk. So I left the room. And walked down the hall, and I ended up outside. I then started walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

Character Switch: Aiko

I woke up in darkness. But as my eyes adjusted I found myself in a room. My mouth and nose were covered with something, making my breathing feel funny. I felt sore and a little sick. I also felt tired even though I had just woken up.

I turned my head and looked around. I saw Haruhi and the twins asleep in chairs. I noticed the empty chair next to Haruhi though. I turned and looked at the other side. I found Kyouya and Hunny asleep in chairs. But I found Mori there, gazing at me.

I just gazed back. I didn't say anything, because I couldn't. But as I gazed at him, he seemed almost able to get into my mind. It was a strange sensation, and even stranger when his answered an unasked question.

"He went for a walk." He said simply.

I nodded some. I didn't know how he knew what I was thinking. But I was glad he did. I felt tired and wished that I knew what happened.

"You got an infection. It was pretty serious." He answered me again.

I nodded slightly. My eyes shifted to the door as Tamaki walked in. He froze in the doorway. He looked at me. I couldn't help but smile. I lifted a hand and waved weakly at him. His expression changed. Tears came to his eyes and he came over to the bed.

"I'm so sorry Aiko… I-I sho-" He started.

But I didn't let him continue. I took off the mask to cut him off.

"Shut up Tamaki." I stated.

Tamaki blinked surprised. He hadn't expected that. He stared at me as I held the mask in place. I gave him almost a glare. I then spoke again.

"Don't blame yourself Tamaki. I hate it. You couldn't have done anything." I said a little more harshly than I had intended.

He stared at me. The other's were now awake, and had heard me. They seemed surprised and a little nervous to see how Tamaki might react.

Tamaki then smiled. And even started laughing. Everyone looked confused except me. I smiled some.

"You're laughing at me aren't you? You jerk." I joked.

He smiled still laughing a little. "Sorry, but you don't look good at all… and you're scolding me."

I grinned. I had given up on the dumb breathing machine. I didn't need it, so I wasn't going to use it. I looked at him.

"Well if I don't do it… well… Haruhi and Kyouya will." I said with a smile.

Tamaki smiled and nodded. Everyone else seemed to brighten up as well. I was glad I could successfully make such a dreary place brighter. I hated to see people sad and depressed. It was something me and Tamaki had in common. We liked to make other people happy.

It made me sad when Tamaki left. It crushed our mother. I could never make her happy. And it killed me. And now I was gone too. But not like how Tamaki left. Tamaki had been forced away from her. Snatched right away from her.

But me… it was the complete opposite. She sent me away. I had done something bad… really bad. And it hurt her more than before. I hated myself for it. I caused her so much pain. I didn't want to think about it, so I dragged myself back to the hospital.

I smiled at everyone as they talked and smiled and laughed. I needed to make up for my sins. I had to make things right again. And I was determined to.


	8. Making a Movie

I was out of the hospital within the day. But they had me on antibiotics. But that was way better than being stuck in a dumb hospital. So I wasn't about to complain.

We went into the house. Me and the whole crew. It was late Sunday. And Tamaki had made it very clear that I was not to leave the house.

"Alright who wants to have a movie marathon?" I said with a smile.

They all looked at me. They all seemed to smile. Which was fine by me. I liked it when they smiled. Well I liked it when anyone smiled.

"You are rather amazing. Even when everything goes sour… you make everyone smile." Haruhi said.

I blinked and looked at her. "Thank you… I live to make people smile."

Then I realized something. And it obviously was written all over my face that I had some crazy idea. And the others actually gave me a nervous look. I grinned.

"Let's make a movie!" I said brightly.

"Been there… done that." Hikaru said in a bored tone.

"I know but it was dumb host club stuff… made by a crazy girl. But I propose we write a script and make a movie together. Like a big project. Just for fun." I said smiling.

They all looked at me funny for a minute. But started looking at one another. And they all started smiling. I grinned. I knew they wouldn't be able to resist. This was something no one could really pass up if they thought about it. At least no one who actually wanted to have fun.

"Alright let's do it!" Tamaki said brightly.

"It's all a good idea. But how do we write a script or whatever? It's not like any of us have ever written anything like that before." Haruhi pointed out.

Everyone seemed to go down at the comment. Since it was true, none of them had ever written a script or anything. And they had only read one, once.

"That's the fun in it! I've done it before. We'll work on it all together. Everyone's ideas will go into it. We just need to get a starting point and we can all build off of it….. One second." I said.

I turned and ran off. They blinked and watched me. Well except for Tamaki who immediately became alarmed.

"Don't run Aiko!" He called after me.

Of course I ignored him. I ran upstairs and into my room. I grabbed some stuff. And then I went running back downstairs. I ran into the living room where everyone was now sitting down. I grinned.

I had an easel which I set up. Then I put a small white board on it. I grinned as the other's looked at me strangely. They had little idea as to what I was doing.

"Ok every story needs a plot, setting and cast of characters. Now there are many ways we can come up with all this information. We can do it now. Or plot a general idea now, and let it grow out from there. What do you guys think?" I said looking at them.

But they all stared at me like I was crazy. Well Tamaki, Hunny and the twins looked confused. Kyouya and Haruhi seemed to understand, but had no opinion. And Mori, well it was almost impossible to figure out what was going on in his head.

"Ok… to put in simpler terms. Do you want to make the characters now, or make them up as we go along?" I asked trying to make it simple.

They seemed to understand a bit better now. Since they started to talk this time.

"Characters now." The twins said in unison.

"Yeah!" Hunny agreed.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright so we're going to build off of whoever is going to play the character. Let's start with… Tamaki." I said smiling, and writing his name on the board.

"Rich, musician his father is-" Hikaru started saying.

"No, no. We're supposed to make Tamaki something other than what he really is. That's the point of acting." I said.

"Ummm I think he should be a musician still." Kaoru said.

I nodded. "Alright we can do that." I said writing it on the board next to his name.

"I think he should be living with his best friend." Hunny added.

I wrote that down. "I think he should be shy too." I wrote that down too.

"Shy? I don't think Tamaki can pull off shy." Hikaru said.

Tamaki got an insulted look. "I can to be shy!" He said defensively.

We all kind of laughed. But we got back on track with the play. We all looked at it. And I grinned and wrote something down.

"He should be in love with a girl from high school. She never paid him any attention though. She's now in college to become a teacher." I said and added Haruhi's name below Tamaki's.

I wrote some of that information next to her name. Everyone grinned. Except Tamaki and Haruhi who both blushed some. Which made me grin as well.

"She should have a part time job at a café." Kyouya added. "And that's where he re-meets her."

I nodded and wrote it down. And smiled as I looked at the easel. I knew we'd probably add on later. But then I wrote down Kyouya's name.

"Kyouya should be a mysterious stranger. Who wants to steal Haruhi away from Tamaki." Hunny said.

I smiled and nodded writing it down. "Good idea. And he should be a student in college as well to be a doctor." I wrote that down as well.

"I think Aiko should be the friend that Tamaki lives with." Kaoru said.

I blinked and wrote down my own name. "Alright fine by me."

"I think she should be a model." Hikaru said grinning.

I laughed a little and wrote that down too. I saw Tamaki's look at Hikaru. But I ignored it and wrote down model as well.

"I think she should be the town slut." Haruhi added.

Tamaki looked stunned. He gaped at her. He didn't seem to believe that Haruhi just said that. But I wrote it down.

"Don't write that down!" He said looking at me.

"It makes for good drama." I said simply.

Tamaki gaped at me too. He couldn't believe it. But he was out numbered on this one. Plus he seemed to realize that it was just my character, not me.

I then wrote down the twins names. Everyone looked at them and Kaoru was the first one to say something.

"I think they should be friends of Haruhi." He said simply.

I nodded and wrote it town. Tamaki got a not so happy look. But he didn't spazz since I was writing it down anyway.

"I think they should be gay." I said writing it down.

No one complained about that, but Haruhi added. "I think they should have a crush on Kyouya."

I nodded and wrote that down. The twins grinned some and went into gay mode. They both looked at Kyouya.

"We have a thing for bad boys." Hikaru said.

Kyouya blinked and looked at them. He looked slightly freaked out. Everyone knew that fake love was the twins thing. That's what they did. But it almost made you question it sometimes. Which made me laugh some, while I wrote down Hunny's name.

"I think he should be Aiko's son." Kyouya said.

"Yay!" Hunny cheered.

"Wait Aiko is going to have a son now!?" Tamaki blurted out.

I laughed some as I wrote that down. And I wrote that he was 8. And then I wrote that my character was 23. I smiled some.

"He's my 8 year old son." I said grinning.

"He should secretly be really smart and mischievous." Haruhi added.

I nodded and wrote that down. I thought that they were really starting to understand the concept of the movie. Which made me happy. And I wrote down Mori's name.

"I think he should be Aiko's body guard." Kaoru said.

I nodded and wrote that down. And was a little surprised when Tamaki said the next part.

"She should be sleeping with him." Tamaki said, but sourly.

He was obviously resentful for all the slut comments associated with my character. But just to spite him I wrote it down. And then added something else.

"She's going to get pregnant off of him." I said grinning.

"I think he should be Tamaki's older brother." Haruhi added.

I nodded and wrote it down. I then stepped back and looked at it and smiled. I was happy with where we were. They had gotten the idea quickly.


	9. A Month of Hard Work

We managed to start the script by the time everyone had to leave. But we weren't even close to finished. But we were all excited about it. Kyouya was keeping it on his computer. And we were all thinking.

Within the next couple weeks the club was on the run. Their minds always thinking about the script. And any time someone came up with something. They'd rush around and tell the idea to everyone else. And by the time it got to Kyouya to type up, it would have developed completely into the story.

Even during classes the group was working on it. They'd pass notes and catch each other between classes. And when host club was in session they'd quickly leave their station, even if they had customers, and they'd run around whispering to the other hosts. The customers always looked rather confused and curious about it.

And when the host club was in session, Aiko was the one with the laptop typing it all up. Since she was the only one without any customers. She'd type it up and think and wait. And if she came up with something she'd have to go around and whisper to all the hosts.

When the host club closed for the day, the hosts would go to work on the set and costumes. The rule was that the hosts could buy anything supplies they wanted, but they had to make everything themselves. But if it was clothing, they could only go to common stores to buy already made clothes.

On the weekends we even had field trips to stores. Common clothing stores, hardware stores, fabric stores, and even some other stores. It was fun and always a group project. It seemed to bring the close group even closer.

And it brought in me in such a manner that she was part of the family very quickly. During the Host club she even had some of the customers coming up to her and talking to her about different things. Basically they went to her for girl talk. And of course Kyouya quickly took advantage of it.

But as the weeks got on the hosts got more and more excited. Surprisingly, one of the most excited of the bunch was Haruhi. She had gotten really into it. She was constantly in character. But everyone thought it was a way for her to ignore Tamaki.

The twins were also mischievous about their parts. They always went and hung around Haruhi when she went into character. But they'd always glance at Kyouya and occasionally flirt with him. He was freaked out at first, but learned to ignore it.

By the middle of the third week, we were almost done the script. And the costumes were almost done. But the set still needed work. And then everyone needed to memorize their lines. But everyone was getting more on edge than ever.

Everyone worked very hard on the project. They even shut down the host club early a couple days. Since they were so distracted and wanted to work on the play.

But of course their actions didn't go unnoticed. By the beginning of week two, the customers started asking questions. But the hosts gave out very little information. But it did get out that the hosts were making a movie. Which excited the customers. And with that Kyouya was plotting on selling it.

But no one seemed to mind. It wasn't as if they cared much. They had all gotten pretty used to their lives being public knowledge. Well all except me and Haruhi. We weren't so used to it, but we didn't mind much at this point.

By the end of week four, everyone was ready to go. Which made everyone really excited. They had gone over the plans and a couple rehearsals. And they were all planning on making the movie over the weekend. Which made it a month from start to finish.

I had fully healed from my infection and my cuts had all healed as well. Which made me happy since it was annoying wearing all those dumb bandages. I didn't like them, they made me feel stiff and heavy. I was much happier without them.

I had told the hosts that I was going to edit the movie. And none of them were allowed to see it until after I had finished. Of course there would be bloopers and such. Especially since they had no professional camera person, and they took turns filming when they weren't in the scene.

So the camera angles and heights were changing a lot, but it didn't look too bad. It just made things more interesting. Plus it wasn't made for Hollywood, it was a home movie. Just a bunch of friends being goofy and having fun. They didn't care if it wasn't professional.

It seemed to go slowly leading up to making the movie. The hosts were all in a frenzy. They were constantly talking about it with one another. And going over lines. And making finishing touches on things. They all were trying very hard on this.

None of them really caught on to the fact that I actually had them working. Instead of being spoiled rich kids who could buy anything they want. Or hire someone to make it for them. They were making everything themselves. They were working hard on it too. And it made me smile. Since they were doing it, and they didn't even nodded.

When the weekend came, we planned an over night trip at a place in the city. And we got to filming. We finished with a lot of laughs and fun.

I then went home and edited it. And the following weekend we were all gathered back at Tamaki and mines house. And they were all sitting excited to finally see their creation.


	10. Movie Part One

Movie~

Tamaki walks down the street. In common clothes, with common people walking past him. He has a pair of headphones in his ears. He had his head down as he walked. He finally got to a building and walked inside. It was an apartment building. He unlocked the door and headed upstairs. He go to his floor and went to his apartment. He unlocked the door and went inside.

"Hibiki!" A girl squealed and attacked him with a hug.

It was me, but as my character, Izumi. She hugged him. She was in a cute, slightly revealing outfit. She looked like a model. Mori, or rather Yasuo, was sitting at the counter in the background. Izumi smiled and released Hibiki.

"Hibiki… I have a photo shoot!" She said brightly.

Hibiki blinked and then smiled weakly. He nodded some. He looked back at Yasuo. He nodded some as he walked towards the apartments kitchen.

"Hey Yasuo." He said simply.

"Hello Hibiki." Yasuo replied simply.

Hibiki went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a soda and walked back into the living room. He blinked as he saw Izumi holding multiple outfits up. All looking for some advice from Yasuo. He was watching her.

A small smirk played across his face. Like he knew him not replying to her was annoying. She whined when he said nothing.

"Yasuoooo~ What do you think?" She whined at him childishly.

He chuckled some and looked at her. A smirk still on his lips. He seemed to be amused by her whining. He still said nothing. She pouted and turned to Hibiki.

"Hibiki… what do you think?" She said pouting cutely.

"The pink one… on the left." Hibiki answered simply.

"The red one in the middle." Yasuo contradicted Hibiki.

Hibiki blinked and looked at him. He gave him an irritated look. Yasuo always did that. Whatever Hibiki said, he would contradict him and say something else. And of course, people would always listen to Yasuo. Especially Izumi.

"Thanks Yasuo!" She said in a cheerful almost flirty tone.

She then hopped off behind a elegant changing screen and stripped. She probably wouldn't have gone behind the screen at all except Hibiki had complained so much about it before. Hibiki wasn't going to waste his time with this.

"I'm going back out." He grumbled and put down his soda.

"Alright love, see you later!" Izumi said cheerfully while sticking her head out from behind the screen.

Hibiki rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

Scene 2~

Hibiki was walking down the street. He looked bored and a little depressed. Or rather like the starving artist he really was. Or maybe he was just tired of his average life that was boring and never changing. He felt like nothing was ever going to change in his dull life.

He suddenly froze. He looked inside a small café. And there at the counter was a girl. He stopped and stared at her. He knew her. She was a girl he had a crush on in high school. He watched her through the window. She was just as beautiful as she had been in middle school.

He ducked out of the window when she looked over. He didn't know what to do. She blinked and headed to the door and looked outside. But Hibiki was gone.

"Dai." Was called from inside.

She turned and headed back inside. Of course not paying to much mental attention to the guy who had been just standing outside the window. But Hibiki was standing just around the corner looking very nervous and almost stunned.

"Dai." He said softly to himself.

He then looked around. He turned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He then walked off. Of course who was to pass by him but Kyouya. He walked and spotted Dai as well. But he didn't know her… yet. He went into the coffee shop. Noticed immediately by the twins.

* * *

Scene 3~

Izumi was sitting in the apartment. In a silky robe. She was watching the tv and eating strawberries. She looked perfectly content. Then her gaze shifted to a door. And there stood a shirtless Yasuo. He had his shirt in his hand and put it on as he walked out.

Izumi got a smirk as she watched him. Like a coy smile that she had been doing something she shouldn't have been. Or something she felt she'd be frowned upon for doing. But then it changed to a warm smile. She moved to lean against him as he sat down.

"How do you think Hibiki would react if he found out about what we're doing?" She asked in almost an uncaring manner.

"He would be very unhappy." Yasuo replied simply.

Izumi laughed some. "Well it's a good thing neither of us care what Hibiki thinks."

Yasuo nodded and smiled some. They sat there a moment or so. But then Izumi got up. She stretched and walked back off to the room.

"I need to get changed… and then we need to go." She said simply.

* * *

Scene 4~

Hibiki arrived back at the apartment. It was dark. He went inside and blinked when he looked around and the lights were off. He flipped the light on and looked around curiously. He threw his keys on a small table and stood there.

"Izumi!" he called out with no reply. "Anyone there!?" He called again.

He didn't get any reply. He walked off into another room. It wasn't Izumi's room. And once inside you could clearly tell it was a child's bedroom. He looked around in it. He blinked and noticed some mechanical device sitting on a desk. He got an agitated look.

"Kishi." He mumbled some.

He turned around and jumped. And there stood Hunny, or rather Kishi. He smiled brightly at Hibiki. Hibiki looked at him, clearly rather freaked out. But he regained his composure and coughed some. He looked at the child with irritation.

"Kishi… what's on your desk?" Hibiki said in almost a scolding voice.

Kishi smiled brightly. He had his hands behind his back. He rocked back and forth on his heels. He looked innocent.

"A pencil sharpener." He said in a simple childish voice.

Hibiki blinked. "Wait… MY pencil sharpener?"

Kishi blinked and shrugged. "Where else was I gonna get one? You didn't want me to steal one from school did you?"

Kishi gave an innocent and almost a hurt look. Hibiki blinked. The kid was good. Always looking innocent and asking the right questions. He glared some at the child.

"You are an evil little boy." He said simply and walked into the living room.

And just as he did. Izumi came in. This time alone. She blinked and looked at Hibiki curiously noticing his soul look. But then Kishi saw her. His face lit up instantly and he ran to her. She smiled and scooped him up.

"Mama!" He said brightly.

Izumi held him tightly. "Hey bud." She said in a surprising mother tone.

It quickly pinned her as a mother. Even though she had been very childish earlier. Just the presence of the child changed her persona completely. From cute party girl… to a caring mother.

* * *

Hotaru: This is only part one of the movie… there will be at least one other part to it.


End file.
